


Hate

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Break Up, Canon Gay Relationship, Challenge Response, Community: 10_hurt_comfort, Community: 30_kisses, Community: fanfic100, Community: femslash50, Community: joss100, F/F, Fights, Heartbreak, Hunting, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Minor Injuries, One-Sided Relationship, Pain, Trying to Forget, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-16
Updated: 2006-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe she was backsliding a little. But maybe if she killed enough, slayed enough, kept moving enough, she would forget how much it hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate

**Author's Note:**

> **Fanfic100** prompt: Writer's Choice  
>  **Joss100** prompt: Hate  
>  **Femslash50** prompt: Hate  
>  **10_Hurt Comfort** prompt: "Fight" and hurt/comfort  
> 

Buffy staked another vampire, a late straggler, and glanced at the sky. It was almost dawn - no chance of another baddie heading her way - so she decided to head home. She had staked five vampires tonight, which she considered a good night's work.

Giles would probably call it hunting again.

And maybe it was. Maybe she was backsliding a little. But maybe if she killed enough, slayed enough, kept moving enough, she would forget how much it hurt. Maybe then she could convince herself that she hated Willow.

And if she kept busy - slaying, hunting, training, working - then she could distract herself and she wouldn't think about how she and Willow used to be. She wouldn't think about the things that Willow used to do it her, that she was now doing to Kennedy.

And she won't have to think about the way that Willow used to comfort her, used to hold her tightly at night when she returned from the graveyard. Of course, she always turned in early then, instead of staying out until sunrise. Her kill count had gone up since Willow left, at least.

As Buffy reached for the door, her arm twinged, and she was reminded of the mild slash she had gotten across her shoulder earlier. It wasn't bad -- she should be fine in a day or so -- but it would need dressing, to keep it from getting infected in the meantime. As Buffy gathered the usual from the medicine cabinet, she was reminded of how awkward shoulders were to take care of by herself.

No! She wouldn't remember the last time she had been injured - a stab to her shoulder blade from a very pointy demon. She wouldn't remember that Willow's gentle hands had bandaged her up, that Willow's soft smile had distracted her from the tugging stitches. She wouldn't remember the passionate comfort cuddling that had followed. She had to remember that she hated Willow now.

Finished with her awkward bandaging, Buffy slipped into her pajama bottoms and crawled into her now too large bed. She couldn't remember being held here, being loved here. Losing her love in this very room.

Buffy rolled over, determined not to look at that other side of the bed, and rolled right onto her wounded arm. Cursing as the tears formed, Buffy tried to convince herself that the tears were just from the pain in her shoulder. They had nothing to do with the breaking in her heart. After all, she hated Willow, right?


End file.
